


Ten Seconds To Love

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: 1980s, Axl Is Kinda An Asshole, Cocaine, Decade Of Decedence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Heroin, Izzy Is An Asshole Too, Mild Sexual Assault, Prostitution, Sex, Strippers, Sweet Duff McKagan, Whiskey - Freeform, rock n roll, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: When Izzy Stradlin drags Tommy Lee to the strip club the night after the New York stop on Motley Crue's tour, Tommy isn't expecting to meet a girl who will turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/OFC, Nikki Sixx/OFC, Nikki Sixx/Tommy Lee/OFC, Tommy Lee/OFC, Vince Neil/Sharise Ruddell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Shout At The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to stop writing lately it seems! I hope you guys enjoy this one :)

“Hey Tommy, are you coming or not?”

Tommy Lee looked up from the line of cocaine he’d just snorted, brushing his long, curly black hair out of his hazel eyes, smiling and winking at Izzy. It was the 2nd week of the Motley Crue tour, with Guns’N’Roses opening up for them. Collectively the two bands got along, with the exception of the vocalists, Vince & Axl. Izzy Stradlin, GnR’s rhythm guitarist cocked his hip, showing a flash of skin between the loose tank top, and skin-tight leather pants he was wearing. He shook his teased, feathery black hair out of his grey-green eyes and lit a cigarette. Tommy stood up and grabbed his leather jacket, adjusting his skinny, black jeans and loose black and pink shirt with the cut off sleeves.

“Yeah Izzy, I’m coming. You manage to talk your other band mates into coming too?”  
“Nah, looks like it’s just me and you. Axl and Slash are already back at the hotel, and Duff is God knows where. Pretty sure Steven and Nikki disappeared with a couple of girls and some blow as soon as you guys got off stage.”  
“Sounds about right. What about you, Mars? Coming to party?”

Mick just laughs, taking a swig from his bottle of vodka and relaxing into the armchair he’s appropriating.

“Not a chance, Drummer. My back hurts from carrying this band the whole tour.”

Tommy just shakes his head, flipping Mick off as Izzy drags him out of the dressing room by the back of his shirt. Miraculously they manage to make it out of the venue without running into either of their security teams, or Doc and Alan, hands shoved in their pockets and hunched over and slipping out a side door of the venue to avoid groupies as well. Izzy hails a taxi and they climb into the back of it, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Where to boys?”  
“The G-Spot, on Hudson Avenue.”  
“You got it, kid.”

Izzy glowers a little at being called kid but relaxes back into his seat, Tommy rolling a cigarette as they drive.

“The G-Spot? Really Izzy?”  
What? Hey at least you can claim to be one of the few men who actually know where the G-Spot is!”

Both men laugh and smoke Tommy’s cigarette before heading into the bar that Tommy could only describe as dank. The G-Spot is tucked into a tiny corner and mostly a bar, with a few stages and stripper poles set out in the middle of the room.

“Welcome back, Mr Stradlin. Your normal table?”  
“Thanks Crystal, that’d be great. We’ll also grab a bottle of Jack, and don’t forget something for yourself.”

Izzy slips a couple of fresh, $100 notes into Crystal’s incredibly tiny silver bikini top and she leads them to a table right opposite the stage. She returns a minute later with a bottle of Jack, two glasses and 3 shots of what Tommy strongly thinks is tequila based off the way it smells. They down their shots together and then Izzy pulls Crystal into his lap. The brunette fake giggles, shaking her huge, fake tits in Izzy’s face. There’s nothing special about Crystal, too much make-up and trying to look younger than she really is in Tommy’s opinion. He nurses his Jack quietly, watching the dancer on the stage spin around the pole but gets bored quickly.

“Crystal, why don’t you find something to entertain my friend here hmm?”  
“Of course. Tommy, what’s your preference?”  
“Blonde, cute and kinda shy.”

Crystal giggles and extricates herself from Izzy’s lap, offering Tommy her hand and pulling him to his feet.

“I think I have exactly what you’re after, if you’d follow me please? You…”

She leans over to kiss Izzy on the cheek and runs a hand up his leg, stopping just short of where you can obviously see he’s turned on.

“…stay. I’ll be right back.”  
“Yes Ma’am. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Tommy!”

Tommy rolls his eyes good naturedly at the guitarist and follows Crystal down a small hallway, trying to tune out the sounds of other girls entertaining men as they pass. Crystal finally stops at the end of the hallway, at a door guarded by a burly security guard. The security guard steps aside with a smile from Crystal and Tommy follows her into the room, his jaw falling to the floor at the sight he’s met with. On the edge of a California King size four poster bed in the center of the room sits one of the most beautiful and exquisite creatures Tommy has ever seen. Her almost waist length hair is delicately curled and falls in soft waves, framing her pretty face. The glimmering, gold eyeshadow is accented by winged, black eyeliner and complimented by gold lipstick. She look up with nervous, baby blue eyes that match the powder blue lace lingerie set she’s wearing under the floral, embroidered, black lace kimono.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

The girl stands and comes to stand in front of Tommy & Crystal, still a good 6 inches shorter than him even in the platform stripper heels.

“Tommy, this is Bambi and I think she’s just your type.”  
“H…Hello, S…Sir.”  
“Hello Beautiful.”

Tommy tucks Bambi’s hair behind her ear and softly kisses her cheek, trying not to stare or give away to Crystal that he can see the bruises on her throat.

“She shouldn’t give you any trouble, but if she does just give Bruiser a yell and he’ll take care of it. Enjoy yourself, Mr Lee. I’ll take good care of Izzy for you, and Bambi will take god care of you.”

Once the door has clicked shut Bambi bites her lip and takes Tommy’s hand, walking backwards to the bed and taking him with her. Now that he’s close up Tommy can get a proper look at the girl. She has a perfect, hourglass figure, with natural, roughly D cup breasts and a tiny waist. There’s a tear drop, belly button piercing and she’s thin enough that Tommy can see both her hips and her ribs and she’s shaking. Bambi also has a black eye that’s heavily covered with make-up and when Tommy cups her cheek and tilts her head up to the light he can see what are clearly finger bruises around her throat. Tommy clenches his fist by his side in anger at seeing such a beautiful creature bruised and battered and Bambi whimpers, shaking her head free of Tommy’s other hand and backing up a little. She can’t go too far because she’s both unsteady on her feet, and the bed is right behind her.

“Shit, I’m sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean to scare you. Please, sit down yeah?”

Bambi sits back on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and trying to pull the kimono tighter around herself. Tommy kneels at her feet and takes both of her small, delicate, shaking hands in one of his larger hands, brushing her hair off her face and cupping her jaw.

“Bambi I’m gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer as honestly as you can alright?”  
“Ye…yes Sss…Sir.”  
“Please, call me Tommy. Do you want to be here?”

Tommy swears when Bambi immediately shakes her head and starts to cry, chewing on her lip to try and stop herself.

“How long ago did they dose you up, and what with?”  
“They…they make me take Quaaludes every few hours, and I get beat if I don’t do it. I also took LSD about half an hour ago to take the edge off.”  
“Jesus. Bambi, if I can get you out of here, would you let me?”

Bambi laughs, running a hand through her hair and pulling it.

“Don’t do that. Don’t pretend that you give a shit, Tommy. You’re just like the others! You’re going to pretend to give a fuck, act all nice, just to get with me! Well, guess what? I’m not gonna fucking play your little game!”  
“Honey, please, calm down. I promise you, I’m not like the others. I want to get you out of here for real.”  
“I don’t believe you for a second! You’re just like the rest of them you bastard!”

Tommy is unsurprised by Bambi’s erratic behaviour, knowing from his own experience that hysterics are a side effect of the drug abuse she’s been subject too. When she slaps him hard across the face Tommy just takes it, bundling the small woman in his arms when she starts to cry. He holds her and rocks her gently until she passes out a few minutes later, taking his jacket off and putting it on her. He lays her down on the bed, noticing the track marks on her inner thing and scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Bruiser! Get in here!”

The security guard comes in and looks at Bambi disdainfully but not at all surprised.

“Little bitch give you trouble?”  
“Not exactly. Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll double it if you help me get her out of here.”  
“She ain’t worth the trouble, man. Trust m……”

When Tommy pulls 5 fresh $100 bills from his wallet Bruiser shuts his mouth, his eyes glinting at the money.

“Yeah, sure, I can help you get her out of here. There’s a back exit you can use to sneak her out. We have to go now though, before someone comes looking for her.”

Tommy carefully picks Bambi up, making sure that he doesn’t wake her and follows Bruiser to the back exit. He lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding once they’ve made it outside, shifting Bambi’s weight so he can pull the cash out of his wallet and hand it to Bruiser.

“Can you let my buddy know that I’ve left? He’s in there with Crystal.”  
“Sure thing, and seriously, good luck, dude.”  
“Thanks, Bruiser.”

Hailing a cab Tommy heads back to the hotel, bumping in Nikki, Duff, and to his surprise, Izzy, in the lobby when he gets there.

“Dude, nice score! She’s hot.”  
“Yeah, she is. You bailed without me, Izzy?”  
“Uh, yeah, um, sorry about that, man. Crystal was getting clingy.”

Upon closer inspection Tommy notices the scratch marks on Izzy’s neck, the buttons on both his pants and shirt mismatched. Nikki confirms Tommy’s thoughts with a nod when he catches him looking, Tommy rolling his eyes and trying to hide his laugh.

“We were just about to go and grab a night cap, you gonna join us?”  
“Nah, I think I’ve had enough action for tonight I’m gonna head up to bed. Keep them out of trouble, would you Duff? Night all.”

The boys all pat Tommy on the back as he heads to the elevators and up to his room, putting Bambi down on the bed when he gets there. He takes his jacket and the kimono off Bambi and tucks her into the bed, locks his hotel room door and strips off his clothes. Tommy gets a blanket out of the cupboard in the room and sets up on the couch, flicking the light off and trying not to think about what the hell he’s going to tell Doc in the morning.


	2. Tonight (We Need A Lover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be fluff!  
> Some cute little interactions between Tommy & Nat, and Nat & Nikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in two days?!?!?! Damn COVID-19 got me on a writing kick! Enjoy you guys xx

When Tommy got out of the shower in the morning, Bambi was sitting in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Morning Sweetheart, how’d you sleep?”

She jumped about a foot in the air when Tommy touched her and he stood up, putting his hands up by his head to show her he meant no harm.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“Where…um…where am I? A…and who…who’re you?”  
“How much do you remember about last night, Bambi?”

Tommy smiles when she giggles, running a hand through her hair and then offering it to him.

“Bambi is the name I was given at the club because I was the new girl. My name is Natalie, my friends, if I had any, call me Nat.”  
“Natalie, I like it. Suits you. I’m Tommy, and you’re currently in my hotel room. My friend and I came in to the club last night, you uh, you kind of freaked out on me when I offered to help you and worked yourself up so much that you passed out. I paid Bruiser to help me sneak you out of there and I didn’t know what else to do so I brought you here. I’m really sorry, Nat.”  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay Tommy. I should probably get back before anyone notices I’m missing, it…it won’t go well for me if I get caught.”

Natalie stands and twists, cracking and working out the kinks in her back.

“I have another suggestion, if you’re interested?”

Tommy hands Nat her kimono when there’s a knock on the door and she gratefully accepts it, hiding behind him a little while he talks to the porter.

“Where was I? Oh, yeah, so I was gonna suggest that if you don’t want to go back to the club, and I would really prefer if you didn’t, you could stay with me for a little while? We’re about to leave New York and you could come with us, if you like.”  
“Are you asking me to like, whore myself out to you?”  
“What? No! God no. Nat, I can see the bruises, the track marks, and you told me last night about how they force you to take drugs. You were petrified when Crystal & Bruiser were in the room, and you shuddered when I touched you. I don’t want to hurt you, Nat, and I don’t want to see anyone else hurt you. At least if you come with me, I can keep an eye on you and look after you.”

Once he’s gotten over the shock of her throwing herself into his arms, Tommy wraps his arms around Nat. He runs his big hands up and down her back, kissing the top of Nat’s head and smiling into her hair.

“Is that a yes, Nat?”  
“That’s a I don’t think anyone has ever been this nice to me so yes please.”  
“You’re adorable. Why don’t you go and shower and I’ll see if I can wrangle you some clothing.”

Nat puts her hands on Tommy’s shoulders and stands on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

“Yo T-Bone, who are you talking to?”

The bathroom door has barely closed before Nikki is walking into the room, having used his spare key card to open the door. Nikki’s eyelids look heavy with more than just the ten pounds of eyeliner he’s wearing and Tommy frowns, putting his arm around Nikki and guiding him over to the bed and sitting him down.

“You look like crap, Nikki. Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“I don’t know man, a little, maybe? Steven and I had a big night with some girls and a whole lotta blow. Don’t change the subject, who were you talking to?”  
“Izzy and I went to a strip club and I kinda met someone. Nikki, I need your help with something.”

Tommy turns his big puppy dog eyes on Nikki and Nikki just smiles, he couldn’t say no to Tommy even if his life depended on it.

“Yes, I will help you convince Doc to let you bring this girl on the road with us. Now hurry up, we gotta be on the bus in like, 20 minutes.”

Nikki ruffles Tommy’s hair as he leaves and Tommy scowls at him good-naturedly. He rummages through his suitcase and finds one of his clean shirts and a belt, laying them out on the bed and then hurriedly shoving everything else back in.

“Here, this will have to do until we get to Connecticut, then I’ll take you shopping.”

Tommy tries not to stare at Natalie’s black eye now that it isn’t covered with make-up, keeping his eyes at gentlemanly levels as she puts his clothes on. The shirt sits just below mid-thigh on Nat and she has to wrap his belt twice around her tiny waist to make it into a dress. She fixes her hair to hide the black eye as well as she can, gratefully accepting Tommy’s hand when he offers it to her.

“Don’t be scared, okay? I’m gonna take care of you. Just stay close and go along with whatever I say.”  
“You got it, Tommy, and you know, thanks, again.”  
“You’re welcome sweetie. Come on.”

Nat stays close to Tommy’s side as they head down to the hotel lobby to meet up with the others, keeping her eyes down but accepting the paper cup of coffee Nikki passes her.

“Has anybody every told you that you’re gorgeous? Because you are. I’m Nikki Sixx.”  
“Thank…thank you, Nikki. That’s uh…that’s really sweet of you. I’m Natalie.”

She smiles at Nikki and looks up at him through her fringe, letting out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding when Tommy puts his arm around her and pulls her in a little closer.

“There you two are, Mick & Vince are already on the bus so let’s get a move on. Say goodbye to your friend, Tommy.”

Nat bites her lip nervously as Doc comes over, looking down his flat nose as her a little.

“Actually Doc, Natalie and I went to school together and she came out to surprise me. Think we can bring her along for a couple weeks? She won’t get in the way and will help us out with doing our hair and stage makeup to earn her keep.”  
“Nikki I don’t…”  
“Come on, Doc. Please? Duff has his girlfriend out with him and I just wanna spend time with my friend.”

Nikki tugs Natalie over to stand by his side, putting his arm around her and stroking her bicep with his thumb. She relaxes into it and gives Doc her most convincing smile.

“Okay fine, but only because we don’t have time to argue about it. On the bus you three, and make it snappy!”  
“Thank you, Doc. I…I promise I won’t get in the way.”

Natalie squeaks when Tommy picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder, Nikki following behind them and ruffling her hair.

“Yeah, he does that. You’ll get used to it cutie.”  
“Good thing I don’t have a fear of heights then I guess.”

Tommy gently puts Nat down when they get to the bus, opening the door and offering her a hand to climb up. Nikki hands her back her coffee now that Tommy has put her down, kissing her on the cheek as he passes to go and lie down in his bunk to sleep off last night.

“You picking up strays again, drummer?”  
“Come on, that’s only ever happened like, once. Plus, this is different. This is Natalie.”  
“If you say so. It’s nice to meet you, Natalie.”

Mick shakes her hand and then heads to the back lounge, Nat crossing her arms over her chest and turning on Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

“So I’m a stray now am I?”  
“No! I…I didn’t mean it like…like that…”

Nat is giggling before Tommy even manages to finish talking and he pouts until she stops, sitting down on the couch and tugging Nat to sit down with him. She curls up almost in his lap and practically purrs when he starts playing with her hair.

“All the sheep are in the pen, Jake. Let’s go.”

Doc tells the driver as he climbs on the bus, Tommy being grateful that Nat’s eyes are closed so she doesn’t see the dirty look he gives her.

“Need to talk to you guys before we get to Connecticut. Where is everyone?”  
“Mick is in the back, Nikki went to sleep off last night and I haven’t seen Vince yet so I assume the same. I ain’t being the one to wake those two up so I’ll be here when you’re ready.”  
“Ah shit. I hate this part.”

Tommy laughs under his breath as he hears Doc waking up both Nikki and Vince and he hums into Natalie’s hair, getting his hand up under her shirt to stroke the warm skin of her hip.

“Mm, you’re gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing that, Tommy.”  
“Band meeting first then you can sleep in my bunk for a little while if you like.”  
“Only if you promise to come and join me.”

Natalie smiles coyly as she sits up enough to make room for Nikki to sit beside her, making herself comfortable between the two men. When she threads her fingers through his Tommy smiles, holding Natalie’s hand in his lap. Nikki rests a hand on her thigh and Nat cuddles his arm like a teddy bear, resting her head on his shoulder. Vince finally emerges from his bunk, flopping down on the couch next to Mick and seeming to not notice the blonde snuggled up to his bandmates.

“Right, you guys have a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon so after lunch you’ll be getting picked up from the hotel and taken to the studio. Try and get as much sleep as you can before we get there, the label want to take you and the Guns N Roses kids out for dinner tonight, Zutaut is going to meet us there as well. Please try and stay out of trouble for the next three days, Nikki and Tommy that means you two. Your wife is meeting us at the hotel by the way Vince, she called me yesterday to have it organised.”  
“Don’t worry about us, Doc, I’m sure Natalie will keep us out of trouble, right?”

Nikki ruffles her hair and Nat just smiles at Doc, trying to make her nod look convincing.

“Right, well statement still stands. Keep out of trouble.”

Doc heads to the back lounge signalling that the band meeting is over and Tommy barely has a chance to help Natalie to her feet before Vince in in his space, taking Natalie’s hand and kissing it.

“Who is this exquisite creature? Pleased to meet you darlin’, I’m Vince.”  
“H…hi, I…I’m Natalie. Nikki and I are old friends from sc…school.”  
“Charmed. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

Vince winks at Natalie before heading back to his bunk and she shivers, relaxing into Tommy’s arms when he wraps them around her waist from behind.

“Don’t worry about him, Nat, he’s harmless. Mostly. Still wanna lay down for a while?”

Nat turns in Tommy’s arms and nods into his chest, taking his hand and following him to his bunk. He pulls the curtain back to his bunk and rearranges the pillows, Nat undoing the belt around her waist and slipping his shirt off. She smiles when Tommy blushes as she stands in front of him in her underwear, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes. She gets her hands in Tommy’s hair and kisses him, biting his lip a little when she pulls away.

“What was that for?”  
“I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me.”  
“You’re so welcome babe. Now, come on, lets get some rest yeah?”

Tommy climbs into his bunk and reaches around Nat to pull the certain closed when she follows him in, one hand behind his head and the other around her when she curls into his side. It doesn’t take long before they’re both asleep with smiles on their faces for the first time in a long time.


	3. Traded For Some Powdered Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you bet your ass there is more fluff in this chapter! As well as a little bit of awkwardness, and Tommy just generally being an adorable 6'2 teddy bear. 
> 
> Warning - There is drug use and a little bit of uncomfortable sexualness in this chapter.

When Nat wakes up from her nap Tommy is still blissfully passed out next to her and she smiles, pulling on the shirt he gave her she follows the soft cadence of Nikki and Mick’s voices to the back lounge. They’re drinking whiskey and Mick pours one for Nat and hands it to her when she sits down next him, looking puzzled at Nikki laying face down on the floor.

“Thanks Mick. What…why is he on the floor?”  
“Apparently his shoulder is sore from having to play his instrument and the floor of the lounge is more comfortable than his bunk.”  
“I see. Maybe I can help with that? Take your shirt off, Nikki.”

Nikki rests his chin on his arms and pouts at Nat and she just rolls her eyes.

“Taking your shirt off now and pouting at me later.”

He huffs but does as he’s told, trying to move as little as possible and making the task take longer than it should. Nat puts her drink down on the small table in the back lounge and straddles Nikki’s hips, trying to get as much of the bassists messy hair out of the way to get to his shoulders. The sound that Nikki makes as Nat starts to massage his shoulders is almost orgasmic and Mick and Nat both laugh, Mick watching as she starts to work the kinks and knots out of Nikki’s shoulders and working her way down his back. Nat works for about 10 minutes, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrates.

“Holy fuck, Nat. Where did you learn to do that?”

She shrugs and accepts her drink when Mick hands it back to her, sitting back on the couch next to him.

“You try being stuck in a room with a security guard who bitches every 5 seconds that his back hurts. I mostly learned from doing it to him to shut him up, as well as with a couple of clients at the club.”

Nat smirks and nurses her drink, her eyes lighting up a little when Nikki starts setting up a few lines of coke. Nikki does two before he notices Nat staring and offers her the straw, which she gratefully accepts and then does a line herself. They get through a few more lines each before Vince appears, looking half asleep and hungover. Mick excuses himself and Nat can hear him making coffee in the front of the bus and gets up to go and help him, Vince catching her by the back of her shirt and pulling her onto his lap before she can get too far. She starts to squirm uncomfortably, hoping that Vince gets the hint and lets her go but he doesn’t.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“I…I was gonna go and help Mick make coffee, then I was gonna wake up Tommy.”  
“But we haven’t really gotten to know each other properly yet Nat.”

Vince slides his hand up Nat’s shirt and she squeaks, shifting uncomfortably.

“Vince, leave her alone.”

When the vocalist takes no notice, Nikki walks over and takes Nat’s hand, pulling her free from Vince’s grip and standing in front of her.

“Come on, Nikki, I was just being friendly.”  
“You don’t know how to just be friendly, Vince. Unless Nat asks you to put your hands on her, leave her alone. Got it?”  
“Sure Sixx, whatever you say.”

Vince pushes past Nikki and Nat practically throws herself into Nikki’s arms when he turns around and he hugs her tight.

“Thank you, Nikki.”  
“He’s not really a jerk, I promise. He’s just on a major comedown and stressing about seeing his wife. We should be at the hotel in about 25 minutes, you wanna go and wake up Tommy?”  
“Only if you go get me coffee.”

Nikki laughs and ruffles Nat’s hair, releasing her from the hug and looking down at her. She’s looking up at him through her eyelashes and much like when Tommy does it, Nikki can’t say no to her.

“Deal. Oh, and Nat?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t tell Tommy that we started the party without him okay?”

Nat salutes Nikki and then winks at him, heading to Tommy’s bunk to go and wake the drummer. His eyes are open when she pulls the back the curtain and he smiles, swinging himself around to sit on the edge of his bunk and tugs on her hand to pull Nat to stand between his legs. Tommy wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on Nat’s chest, breathing in the way she smells.

“Note to self – Tommy turns into a 6 foot 2 teddy bear when he first wakes up.”  
“Very funny, smartass. You been awake long?”  
“Not really, maybe 20 minutes or so? Had a couple of drinks with Mick & Nikki, gave your bass player a back and shoulder massage then came to wake you up. Nikki is getting me coffee. You want?”

She deliberately leaves out the uncomfortableness with Vince, really hoping that Nikki is right and he’ll calm down and leave her alone.

“Nat if you don’t come and claim your coffee I’m gonna drink it!”

Nikki yells from the front lounge and Nat laughs, shaking her head.

“He will actually drink it so you should go claim it babe.”  
“You gonna let me go so I can steal my coffee back?”

Tommy just shakes his head against Nat’s chest, standing up with his arms still around her.

“How tall are you, Nat?”  
“About 5’4. You’re almost a whole foot taller than me, you freaking giant.”  
“Good thing I’m not as short as you, otherwise you’d have some real competition for being the cutest on the bus.”

Leaving Nat blushing in the hallway Tommy heads out to the front lounge, claiming her coffee from Nikki and sitting on the couch. Having finished his, Vince puts another pot of coffee on and pours one for Nat.

“Truce?”  
“Thanks Vince.”

Nat gives him an awkward half hug and goes to sit with Tommy and Nikki, leaning against the drummer and running her hand through the bassists hair when he curls up half on top of her.

“You’re heavy considering how scrawny you are, bass player.”  
“It’s all the hair, sweetie.”  
“Definitely not. My hair is longer than yours and I weigh about 120 pounds soaking wet. I think you’ll find it’s all the leather. Has anyone ever told you that you’re very pretty, Nikki?”

Nikki scoffs but Nat can see that he’s blushing and she giggles, Vince and Mick watch the exchange between the three of them. Mick just smiles and takes a mental note that perhaps Nat will be the ones to reign in the terror twins, albeit momentarily.

“Natalie, do you mind letting me know how old you are? I don’t believe for a second that you and Nikki are actually school friends.”  
“Come on, Doc, a lady never reveals her age.”

It surprises Nat that it’s Vince who jumps in to her aid and she smiles at him.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a lady then, huh? I’m twenty-three, Doc. Don’t worry, I’m legal so you don’t have to worry about any of that bullshit.”  
“Thank you. I will admit that doesn’t make me feel a little bit better about this whole situation. Seeing as we’re almost at the hotel I’m going to lay down some ground rules about the next 48 hours. You have a 3am curfew, and that applies to all of you. Police get called and any of you get in trouble, you’re the ones that are going to be covering your asses. Seeing as we have 2 extras this hotel stop with Nat & Sharise joining us, you’re all in your own rooms. Please don’t make us regret that decision and for gods sake, use protecting if you’re going to be reckless. Nikki that means you.”

The bus pulls to a stop at the hotel before Nikki can protest the implication from Doc and Nat just smirks at the pout on his face, playfully poking the bass players cheeks and squeaking when he playfully tries to bite her finger.

“Stay close to me when we get off the bus okay? They’ll have pulled around the back to avoid the rabid fans but some always manage to get through.”  
“Considering me glue.”

Mick gets off the bus first, then Nikki, followed by Tommy and Nat, and finally Vince. The hotel security have put safety barriers up to stop fans getting through, Nikki and Mick already signing autographs and talking to some fans. Tommy and Vince join them and Doc puts his arm around Nat’s shoulders, ushering her into the hotel lobby.

“You can wait here with Sharise, Natalie.”  
“I’m not a fucking babysitter, Doc.”

Nat doesn’t realise she’s staring until Sharise turns on her, her face softening when she see’s the anxiousness on Natalie’s. Sharise is absolutely gorgeous, with long, blonde hair, and a perfect figure, A tiny waist, nice legs white are accentuated in the blue jeans she’s wearing, and an off the shoulder, long sleeved, white-shirt.

“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean that.”

Sharise tells her as Doc walks away, offering Natalie her hand. Nat shakes it with a timid smile, awkwardly crossing her arms over her chest when Sharise lets go.

“I’m Sharise. Vince’s wife. Doc usually makes me babysit groupies who are off their face when the boys get to a new town but, you don’t seem like one of them.”  
“Natalie…Nat. I’m a friend of Tommy’s, kind of an impromptu visit you could say. He’s planning on taking me shopping before dinner tonight, apparently this isn’t appropriate.”

Natalie gestures to her outfit and Sharise actually laughs, smiling in the direction of the door when the boys finally come inside.

“I’d be happy to take you shopping instead of Tommy, if you want? I’m sure my husband will be fine on his own for a little while. Judging by how tired and out of it he still looks.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do that Sharise. I’m actually tempted to tell Tommy to stay here as well. I should be fine on my own.”

Sharise laughs, putting one arm around Natalie and taking Vince’s hand in the other.

“Not a chance, love. I’m not letting you go out on your own, neither will he if he knows what’s good for him.”

She narrows here eyes at Tommy as he catches the end of the conversation, kissing Nat’s forehead and smiling at Sharise.

“I’ll happily leave her in your capable hands, Sharise. I’ll wrangle your husband for you while you’re gone.”  
“Thanks Tommy.”  
“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?”

Nat crosses her arms over her chest and looks between the two of them.

“No.”

Is the response she gets in stereo and she can’t help but laugh. Tommy hands Sharise his credit card and after quickly kissing Vince hello, she takes Nat’s hand and half drags her out of the hotel and to a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's a little bit slow at the moment, it'll be up soon I promise!


	4. Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more filler, some sweetness, and a little bit of Mick being protective.

Nat was glad that Sharise had had the hindsight to call Vince before they’d headed back to the hotel, there was no way that the two of them would be able to carry everything up to the room themselves.

“Jeez Nat, did you leave any money in Tommy’s bank account?”  
“Not all of it’s mine, V. You should see what your wife got.”

Vince looks at his wife and she just giggles, taking a shoebox out of the trunk of the taxi and handing it to him.

“Most of it is Natalie’s, but I found this really cute dress that I was thinking of wearing to dinner and I needed shoes to match. Right Natalie?”  
“You’re gonna die when you see her in it, Vince. She looked really hot.”  
“Not as hot as you did in that leopard print number.”

Sharise winks at Natalie and she blushes, trying to hide her face with her hair.

“Alright lovely ladies let’s get all of this and you two upstairs. I believe your boyfriend is asleep. Lazy fucker.”  
“Why…why would you say that? Tommy’s not my boyfriend, Vince. We’re just friends.”  
“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just assumed it was what you guys were.”

Vince gives Nat a quick, one armed hug then gives her a bit of a nudge towards the hotel. The three of them head up to the hotel room Nat is sharing with Tommy, then Sharise and Vince heading to their room. Nat tiptoes over to the bathroom with her newly acquired toiletries and hot pink, satin dressing gown, and runs herself a bath. By the time Tommy comes in to check on her, Nat has already washed her hair and is just relaxing in the bath.

“Didn’t hear you come in.”

He muses, sitting cross legged beside the bath. Nat leans on the edge and reaches a hand out, running it through Tommy’s hair much to his chagrin.

“Didn’t want to wake you, I know you had a long day yesterday and then not much sleep. Plus, Vince helped Sharise and I carry everything up here but I have a sneaking suspicion that’s because he was hoping it’d get him laid.”  
“That’s really thoughtful of you. Thanks sweetheart.”

Tommy leans closer so he can kiss Nat’s forehead but she tips her head so their lips meet, curling her forefinger under Tommy’s chin. He hesitates for a second but when Nat hums her encouragement he wraps an arm around her and pulls her against him to deepen the kiss.

“We uh…we should start getting ready for dinner.”

He says against her lips, pulling away and reaching for a towel to dry off his arm.

“Yeah your probably right. Can you pass me a towel please?”

When Tommy turns back around to hand Nat a towel he can’t mask the shock on his face. In the dull light on the bus it was hard to see, but now that Nat is standing in the light in the bathroom he can see the bruises and scars that cover her chest, torso and upper thighs.

“What did they do to you, baby?”  
“Bruiser, the girls, or the clients? There’s a wide variety of ‘they’s’, so you’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that. I didn’t want to work at the G-Spot, Tommy. Crystal…she got me drunk, slipped me roofies and then tricked me into signing a contract.”

Tommy wraps the towel around Nat and hugs her, running his hand through her hair to stop her from crying.

“I’m so sorry. I promise, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again.”  
“You better not, I’ll kick your ass if you do.”

Comes her muffled reply from his chest and Tommy laughs.

“I would totally let you too, just so you know. Now I have to shower and you have to get ready for dinner, Doc called and said we have to be ready to go in an hour.”  
“Mm, yes Sir.”

Nat winks at Tommy as she heads out of the bathroom, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. By the time he’s done, Nat has only managed to get as far as deciding what to wear. Tommy doesn’t realise he’s staring until Nat clicks her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you? Maybe I should change…”  
“Don’t you dare. You look fucking gorgeous.”  
“You think so?”

Putting her hands on her hips, Nat does a little twirl and shows Tommy her outfit. The shimmery, open-backed black halter top compliments her pale skin, as does the leopard print mini skirt. Black, 4inch ankle boots complete the outfit and Nat rolls her eyes at Tommy as he looks her up and down.

“Okay, I’m gonna go and put some makeup on before you drown in a puddle of your own drool. I’d also advise putting some clothes on babe, I don’t think they’ll let you into the restaurant in your towel.”

Nat closes Tommy’s open mouth with her finger and smiles, kissing him on the cheek and then heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She decides to go as natural as possible with her makeup, nude lipstick and a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and just blow-dries her hair, not wanting to argue with the logistics of getting a hairbrush through it. Tommy has got more eyeliner on than she does and seems to be having an argument with the buttons on his shirt when she comes out, and she leans against the door frame watching in amusement.

“You want some help with that, Tommy?”  
“Putting clothes on should not be this hard.”

He pouts at her across the room and Nat takes pity on him, walking over and buttoning his shirt for him but leaving the top 4 buttons undone and showing off his chest.

“I thought drummers were supposed to be able to do something different with each limb, I appear to have been misled seeing as you can’t even button your own shirt.”  
“Such a little smartass.”  
“So why don’t you do something about it then?”

Nat looks up at Tommy through hey eyelashes and bites her lip, shivering in anticipation when Tommy pins both of her hands behind her back with one of his. Using his other hand to tip her chin up, pulling her bottom lip free of her teeth with his thumb.

“Just you wait. Don’t bite your lip, makes me think impure thoughts.”

Tommy leans down and gets halfway to Nat’s lips before there’s a knock on the door.

“Damnit. Yeah?”  
“Let’s go, Tommy. Cars waiting downstairs to take us to dinner.”

Now that he’s made them aware of his presence outside, Nikki uses the spare key card for Tommy’s room and lets himself in.

“You ready to go?”  
“Almost. You wanna take Nat downstairs and I’ll meet you guys down there?”  
“Sure T-Bone. You look ravishing, Natalie.”

Giggling, Nat let’s Nikki take her hand and after grabbing her acid-wash blue denim jacket off the end of the bed follows him downstairs.

“Don’t be nervous okay? Me and Tommy will take care of you at dinner.”  
“Am I that obvious?”  
“Not totally, just a little bit. Plus, I can feel your hand shaking.”

Nat sighs and runs a hand through her hair, not really wanting to let go of Nikki’s hand until they get out of the elevator. When they get to the lobby where Vince, Sharise and Mick are waiting, Nat since down on a couch by herself. Noticing that she’s on her own, Sharise goes and sits beside her, putting her arm around Nat’s shoulders.

“Hey Hot Stuff, everything okay?”  
“Yeah I…I’m okay. Just…just a little nervous. I’m not very good at the whole being around people I don’t know thing, especially in these current circumstances.”  
“You don’t have to be nervous, sweetie. Me and the boys will take good care of you I promise.”

Sharise kisses her on the cheek and Nat screws up her nose, attempting to wipe the red lipstick from her cheek.

“There’s that smile. Come on, I wanna make Mick drool over how hot you look.”

Nat lets Sharise pull her to her feet and over to where Mick is standing talking to Vince, smiling when her husband tucks her under his arm.

“Kind of jealous of how long your hair is, Natalie.”  
“Trust me, you’re not. It’s a pain in the ass, especially if I want to wash it. Washing, brushing, drying and straightening is about a 3 hour mission.”  
“What’s a three hour mission, baby?”

Tommy catches the end of Nat’s sentence and she immediately relaxes as he put’s his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

“Washing, brushing and styling her hair apparently, Vince was telling Natalie that he was jealous of her hair.”  
“You sound like Nikki. That’s what he complains about the most as well. Thank you for looking after Nat today, Sharise. I really appreciate it.”  
“Of course, Tommy, it was my genuine pleasure. It’s nice having another girl around that can actually hold a conversation.”

Nat blushes and smiles at Sharise, wrapping her arm around her own waist so she can hold hands with Tommy.

“Good Tommy, you’re here. The Guns’N’Roses kids have a meeting and then they’re going to meet us at the restaurant. There’s some fans outside and you’re going to have to go and sign autographs and take photos so ladies if you want to follow Tom and you guys can meet us at the restaurant.”  
“I might ride with the ladies if that’s alright, Doc. My back is giving me hell today.”  
“Sure Mick, no problem. The reservation is under Elektra.”

Mick smiles and offers Sharise and Natalie an arm each, following Tom out to the waiting car. Nat slides in first, then Mick next to her and Sharise on the end with Tom in the front seat. Tom Zutaut is a chubby, sandy haired man, with dull green-brown eyes and not much of a personality.

“So, Natalie, tell us about yourself.”  
“Oh…uh…I…I’m really not that interesting, Tom. Tommy and I are fast friends and just exploring our friendship and hanging out I guess.”  
“How much is you two hanging out costing the label?”

Tom laughs but none of the people in the back of the car do and he turns around, Mick reaching over to give Nat’s knee a little reassuring squeeze.

“What? What did I say?”  
“Natalie isn’t an escort, Zutaut. She really is a friend of Tommy’s. Apologise.”  
“I didn’t mean anything by......”  
“Yes, you did, and you know you did. I’m not gonna ask you again nicely, now apologise.”

Mick’s tone is quite clipped and short and Tom eventually rolls his eyes, looking at Natalie.

“Sorry, Natalie.”  
“S’ok, Tom. Don’t worry about it.”

Nat looks out the window biting her lip and trying not to cry, Mick leaving his hand on her knee until the pull up at the restaurant.


	5. Welcome To The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is not an uneventful affair!

The others head inside when they get there, but Nat waits outside the restaurant for Tommy and the other boys. Nat bums a cigarette from a woman standing outside the restaurant and leans up against the wall to smoke it, trying to hold back the tears as not to ruin her make-up. Tommy comes and leans against the wall next to her when he gets there, offering Natalie another cigarette and putting his arm around her shoulder.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?”  
“Tom asked me how much you and I hanging out was costing the label. Mick…Mick made him apologise but I just…I wanted to wait for you.”  
“Tom is an asshole, baby. He’s just jealous because Nikki and I fucked a girl he was dating a few years back. Don’t let him get to you.”

Nat finishes her cigarette and puts it out with her shoe, taking a deep breath and smiling when Tommy offers her his hand.

“You’re here because I want you to be here, Nat. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks, okay?”

Tommy kisses Nat’s forehead, tipping her head up with a finger under her chin. He kisses her nose and smiles until Nat smiles back, then kisses the smile right off her lips.

“Damn Tommy, can’t take you anywhere without you making out with somebody.”

They reluctantly pull apart at the sound of Izzy’s voice, Tommy tucking Nat’s fringe behind her ear.

“Well now look at that, hello Bambi.”  
“Bambi is…is just a stage…stage name, Mr Stradlin, Sir……my…my name is Natalie.”

Izzy looks interestedly at Tommy & Natalie’s intertwined hands but doesn’t say anything, just smiles and winks at Tommy and then heads inside.

“Relax, baby. Come on, let’s get you inside and suitably liquored up yeah?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You got it. The boys are gonna drool when they see you. I can’t wait.”

Nat rolls her eyes and follows Tommy into the restaurant, stealing herself and not really sure what to expect. The alcohol is already flowing freely when Nat and Tommy join the others and after sourcing a strong glass of scotch, Nat slumps into the free chair between Nikki and Sharise. Tommy sits opposite her between Mick and Slash. Nikki puts his arm around Nat’s shoulders and leans over to whisper in her ear, keeping his eyes on Tommy as he does.

“I have just the thing that’ll calm your nerves, if you’re interested.”  
“If you tell me you’re going to give me coke I might actually kiss you, Sixx.”  
“As much as I would like that, Nat, I think Tommy would get jealous. Best thing about being us though, is that we can do whatever the fuck we want back here.”

Nikki reaches into one of the many pockets of his leather jacket and pulls out a little baggy of cocaine and hands it, and a credit card from another pocket to Nat.

“Nobody said that Tommy couldn’t join in if I kissed you.”  
“You saying things like that is about as bad as you biting your lip, Natalie.”  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nat just smirks at Tommy across the table, winking at Slash as she starts to set up a couple of lines of coke.

“When Duff and Izzy said you’d picked up some hot chick, I wasn’t really sure what to expect. For once those idiots weren’t exaggerating.”

Slash says into Tommy’s ear and he smiles, reaching a hand up to messy with the other mans hair.

“She really is beautiful huh? She’s a little smartass too, and a terrible tease.”  
“Nikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Tommy’s being mean to me.”

Nat playfully whines from across the table and Nikki puts his arm around her, kissing her wetly on the cheek until she giggles and pushes him away.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll always be nice to you,”  
“Mmm, you’re my hero, Nikki.”

Nikki passes Nat a straw and she does a couple of lines then wiping her nose, turns and gets a hand in Nikki’s hair and kisses him. Kissing Nikki is different than kissing Tommy, Nat muses while they make out. Tommy has been letting her take the lead, but Nikki on the other hand is quite forceful. When Nat and Nikki separate he looks quite pleased with himself but Nat blushes, looking nervously over at Tommy who just smiles.

“You are so in for it when we get you back to the hotel, Nat.”

Nikki whispers in her ear and she catches him and Tommy wink at each other across the table and she shivers, biting her lip and looking at Tommy.

“Take a picture, Mick, it’ll last longer.”

Nat says with a laugh, running a hand through her hair and trying to hide the nerves.

“Nah, I’d rather just stare at you across the table. Here I was thinking that you were all sweet and innocent.”  
“You don’t know the half of it, Mr Mars. Don’t judge a book by it’s sweet and innocent blonde exterior.”

She sticks her tongue out at Mick and he just rolls his eyes at her, shaking his head with a smile.

“How long are you planning on sticking around for this time, Sharise? Maybe if you stay for longer than usual Vince will stop being a moody little bitch.”  
“I honestly don’t know, Nikki. I was planning on just staying for tonight but I kinda really want to hang out with Nat for a little while longer.”  
“Only to hang out with Nat? I feel like I should be offended, babe.”

Sharise just smiles at her husband and Nat rolls her eyes, accepting the glass of red wine Nikki hands her. She takes a big gulp and then a deep breath, watching Tommy and licking her lips.

“Hey Natalie, can I ask you a question?”

Tommy eyes Axl wearily as he addresses Nat from down the table, not too sure where the conversation is going to go from here. Nat just turns in her chair and smiles at the singer, very aware that both Tommy & Nikki are watching the exchange and trying to not make it obvious that they are.

“Sure Axl, what’s up?”  
“I’m just curious as to what the boys are paying for your company? You look like you’d be on the higher end of the working girl food chain.”

Slash smacks his vocalist across the back of the head as soon as the words have left his mouth, Izzy snickering at Axl quietly. To her credit, Nat just smiles and rolls her eyes, putting her hand on Nikki’s thigh to shut him up when she hears him sigh next to her.

“Why do you want to know? Even if you could afford me, you couldn’t handle me sugar.”

Axl looks offended but doesn’t say anything else, Slash shaking his head and laughing at the singer being shut down. Nat just keeps smiling, holding eye contact with Axl until he turns away and starts a conversation with Duff and Vince.

“I assume we’re not allowed to smoke in here, right?”  
“Just head out the door you came in and turn left, there’s a door that leads outside. You okay, babe?”  
“Ye…yeah Nikki. I…I’m okay just uh……just need some air.”

Nat excuses herself from the table and heads in the direction Nikki told her, smiling coyly over her shoulder when Tommy follows her out. As soon as they make it outside Tommy is on Nat, crowding her up against the wall.

“The way you handled yourself in there with Axl? So fuckin’ hot, babe. Feel what you do to me?”

Tommy cants his hips up against Nat’s, smirking when he feels her shudder under his hands. Her head makes a little thud as it falls back against the wall, Nat biting her lip and rolling her hips against his.

“What have I told you about biting your lip?”  
“Maybe you should remind me.”

Natalie smiles and squeaks when Tommy uses his teeth to pull her lip free of her teeth, kissing her firmly and keeping her pinned to the wall.

“I heard what you said to Nikki, you little minx.”  
“I’m a minx for telling him I’d let you join in, but not for kissing him?”  
“You can kiss whoever you like, baby. I just don’t want you sharing a bed with anyone else.”

Tommy release Nat from the wall but keeps a hold of her hips, Nat threading her arms around Tommy’s neck and twisting his hair around her fingers. She’s surprised that Tommy looks vulnerable and a little bit worried about the prospect of her sleeping around and she smiles, kissing him softly and trying to look reassuring.

“You’re the only one I want to share a bed with anyway. Hopefully tonight without clothes on?”  
“That can definitely be arranged if it’s what you want.”  
“Yes please.”  
“You’re so sweet. Come on, we should go back in before they send a search party out.”

Tommy kisses Nat softly and sweetly and then takes her hand, the two of them heading back inside with their fingers intertwined. Nat sits in Tommy’s lap when they get back to the table, crossing her legs and facing Slash. Tommy resting his hand on Nat’s thigh to aid in her skirt not riding higher up her leg.

“So Slash, have you actually got a set of eyes under those glasses?”  
“Ah now you see, Natalie, that’s my biggest secret. I can’t answer that.”  
“Guess I’m just gonna have to try and catch you without them on when you’re asleep or in the shower.”

Slash laughs, Nat and Tommy joining in and all of them smiling together. Nat accepts the glass of wine Mick hands her, leaning heavily and comfortably against Tommy’s chest. The drinks, food, and drugs flow freely and readily throughout the evening, Nat staying happily curled up in Tommy’s lap for most of it. Save for a few bathroom breaks with Sharise, and smoke breaks with Nikki, Slash, Tommy and Mick.

“You gettin’ sleepy baby?”

Tommy asks, softly kissing the top of Nat’s head where it’s resting against his chest.

“Mm, yeah a little. Been a bit of a long day.”  
“C’Mon, I’ll take you back to the hotel and get you to bed.”  
“I don’t want to drag you away if you’re enjoying yourself baby.”

Nat sits up and smiles, Tommy following so he can kiss her.

“There’s still 3 months’ worth of this tour to enjoy myself, Nat. Right now, I want to take you to bed and ravish you.”  
“Mmm I love it when you talk dirty. I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and then I’ll meet you out front okay?”  
“Of course sweetheart, I won’t be long.”

Nat stands up and goes around to the other side of the table to say goodbye to Sharise, Vince and Nikki, raising an eyebrow at the pout on his face.

“What are you pouting about, Nikki?”  
“You and Tommy are leaving without me.”  
“Aww babe…”

She straddles Nikki’s lap and purposely wriggles around a little bit until he puts his hands on her hips to hold her still. Nat kisses Nikki on the cheek and breathes in his ear, trying so hard to stay still.

“Let me and Tommy have tonight, yeah? We’re still working out exactly what we are. I promise, as long as Tommy is okay with it, the three of us will have a bit of fun. Just not tonight, okay?”  
“I’m gonna be able to say no to you one day, Nat.”  
“Doubtful. See you in the morning sexy.”

Nat kisses Nikki goodnight and then extricates herself from his lap with a smile, kissing Mick on the cheek as she passes him on her way out. She bumps into Duff as she’s exiting the bathroom, squeaking and giving him a small smile.

“Sorry Darlin’, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“No no, it’s okay. You just startled me is all.”  
“I just wanted to apologise to you, about Axl and Izzy. They have absolutely zero idea about respect and etiquette when it comes to women.”

Nat nods, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. She puts her hand on Duff’s arm and squeezes gently, smiling and starting to walk away.

“You don’t have to apologise for them. It’s okay, I’m used to men treating me like shit anyway. Enjoy the rest of your night yeah? See you tomorrow.”

She waves to him and heads outside, taking the hand Tommy offers her when she gets there.

“You ready to get outta here?”  
“Definitely. Clothes are so overrated.”

Tommy laughs and opens the car door for Nat, following her in and closing it behind himself. Nat kisses him softly on the cheek and then curls up around him, Tommy not being able to hide his grin at their intertwined hands in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry you had to wait a while for this one. I was in a bit of a slump and not doing too great mentally.  
> I'm back now and have 3 weeks off uni as of Friday so you can expect updates a lot more frequently. 
> 
> Enjoy xx


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

Hello My Wonderful Readers!

I'm needing your opinion here - I cannot decide on whether or not to write what happens between Tommy & Nat whether they get back to the hotel, or if I'm going to go straight to the morning after. Do you guys want the sexy times, or not?

Hope you're all keeping safe and healthy. 

Love,  
K xx


	7. She's Got The Looks That Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat & Tommy get down and dirty ;)

Nat pressed Tommy against the door of their hotel room as soon as it was closed, pinning his wrists by his shoulders and kissing him. Tommy leant down into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nat’s waist.

“You have too many clothes on.”

She panted against his lips, working on the buttons of his shirt as they made out and pushing the material off his shoulders. Stepping back, Nat toed off her shoes and giggled at the massive height difference between them now. Tommy closed the gap between them, tilting Nat’s face up with soft fingers under her chin and kissing her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, leaning down to get to her height then standing, shifting her hands to her waist and picking her up. Nat obligingly wrapped her legs around Tommy’s waist and he walked toward the bed, kneeling on the edge and gently putting her down on the bed. Tommy wraps Nat’s leg around his hip so he can grind against her and reach around to undo her skirt and sliding it off Nat and onto the floor. Nat puts her arm over her face and giggles as Tommy kisses both of her thighs and works his way up to her stomach, between her breasts and then up her neck.

“You’re blushing, Nat.”  
“I’m uh, a little nervous. It’s been a long time since I’ve had sex that I haven’t been paid for.”  
“Don’t be nervous, yeah? We can go as slow as you need us to go. You’re so beautiful, sweetheart, so beautiful.”

Nat kisses Tommy to shut him up and undoes his belt and jeans, getting her hand down his pants and into his boxers. Tommy bites Nat’s lip as she wraps her hand around his cock, jerking him off slowly. He opens his eyes in time to watch Nat lick her palm and then wrap her hand back around him, trying hard not to buck into her hand.

“Fuck baby, you’re good at that.”  
“Well yeah, I used to get paid to do this remember?”  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Tommy kisses back down Nat’s neck and reaches under her to remove her bra, kissing both of her breasts and gently biting and sucking on her nipples. Nat scrambles for purchase in Tommy’s hair and he smiles against her chest, working his way down and pausing to suck a hickey into her left hip. He hooks his thumbs into Nat’s panties and slides them slowly down her legs, kissing the inside of her knee and thighs on the way back up.

“Suck.”

Nat wrapped her lips around Tommy’s two middle fingers and started sucking on them happily, moaning around them as his mouth finds it’s target. He takes his fingers out of Nat’s mouth and slips them inside her, using his thumb to stimulate her from the outside and kneeling up so he can look at her. Nat has her eyes closed and is chewing on her lip, her head tipped back and pushing back against his fingers.

“Please Tommy…”

Tommy looks up at Nat and smiles, leaning down to kiss her and making her taste herself on his tongue and chuckling at her little whimper moan.

“Please what, baby?”  
“Please fuck me already, you impossible tease.”

Nat rolls her hips against Tommy’s fingers and he chuckles, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his boxers. He stands up to take them off, and takes a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and ripping it open with his teeth. Tommy crawls back onto the bed, looking predatorily at Nat where she’s propped up against the pillows with her legs open. Nat bites her lip and watches as Tommy rolls the condom on, smirking at the look he’s giving her.

“What have I told you about biting your lip, Natalie?”  
“Shut up, Tommy.”

She gets her hand in Tommy’s hair and uses her hips to push him off balance and straddle him, sinking down slowly on his dick and whimpering.

“Oh my God, Tommy.”  
“Fuck Natalie, you feel so good. So wet and warm and Jesus.”

Tommy grips Nat’s hips and she digs her fingers into his chest and starts to ride him, biting her lip and throwing her head back in extasy. Tommy’s so big that he can’t miss her g-spot as she’s riding him and it just feels too good.

“Not…not gonna…gonna last.”  
“Don’t last baby. It’s okay, I got you.”

Nat shudders and doesn’t let up but let’s Tommy take control, leaning down to make out with him while they fuck.

“You feel so good, Nat. Gonna make me come.”  
“Please Tommy, please.”

Tommy uses his superior strength and height to flip them back over, pinning Nat’s hands above her head with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other hand. Nat twists like a fish on a hook and looks at Tommy desperately.

“Tommy…I…I’m gonna…”  
“Come on, come for me.”

Two more hard thrusts and Nat is coming with a garbled shout that sounds like Tommy’s name, and a few more thrusts and he’s coming himself. He gingerly pulls out and stumbles to the bathroom, flicking the condom into the bin and coming back in with a warm washcloth that he cleans Nat up with. Nat stumbles to the bathroom to brush her teeth and have a glass of water, taking the glass back into the room and handing it to Tommy. Tommy takes the glass with a smile, finishing it off and putting it on the nightstand. Nat crawls back into the bed beside Tommy and they end up spooning, Nat tracing nonsensical patterns on Tommy’s forearm with her fingertips.

“Thank you, Tommy.”  
“For what, baby?”

Nat rolls over to run her hand through Tommy’s hair, kissing him gently.

“For being you. For saving me from myself. For taking care of me.”  
“Always, honey. I will be here for you forever. You’re the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met.”

He smiles and kisses her again and holds her tight, letting her get comfortable and whispering in her ear.

“Me and Nikki are gonna have so much fun with you this tour, if you’re interested.”

Tommy can feel Nat shudder and smiles, tipping her head up with soft fingers under her chin, relieved when she smiles back at him.

“I look forward to enjoying your company.”

Nat giggles and then yawns, Tommy cooing at how cute she is.

“Alright time for sleep I think. We’re gonna have a long day tomorrow.”  
“Mmm, goodnight Tommy.”

She kisses his cheek and then rolls back over, snuggling happily in his arms and they’re both asleep in minutes.


	8. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!

Tommy woke up with a smile on his face, kissing Nat’s forehead and reaching over to ruffle Nikki’s hair. The bassist had stumbled into the hotel room around 2am and Tommy didn’t have the heart to kick him out, letting him curl up around Nat. When he got up Nat rolled over and snuggled into Nikki’s arms, sighing happily when he hugged her tighter against his chest.

“You smell nice, bass player.”  
“Shh kitten, s’too early.”  
“Mmm, it was too early at 3am when you woke me up. If I have to be awake, then so do you.”

Nat licks Nikki’s cheek and he scrunches up his nose, rolling over and pinning her down by the wrists. She just giggles at him, biting her lip and trying not to smirk at him.

“First and only warning, Natalie. If you start licking me, I’m gonna start doing it back.”  
“That sounds like a challenge, Sixx.”  
“You are so in for it, little girl.”

Nikki switches to holding onto Nat’s wrists with one hand, fisting his hand in her hair to pull her head to the side. He kisses her collarbone softly and then licks her from the base of her throat up to her cheek. Nat squeaks and sticks her tongue out at Nikki, smiling against his lips when he kisses her.

“Fuck you two are pretty.”

Tommy is leaning against the wall to the bathroom, watching Nikki and Nat make out and they both blush a little sheepishly.

“Don’t stop on my accord, please. Bite her lip for me would you, Nikki?”

Nat shivers as Nikki does as he’s told, rolling her lip softly through his teeth. Nat rolls her head to the side and bites her own lip as Nikki works his way down her neck and chest to leave a love bite on her breast. Tommy walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, running his thumb across her lips. His eyes darken as Nat sucks his thumb, biting down softly as Nikki leaves another love bite on her hip. Tommy leans over to kiss Nat hungrily, pulling away with an irritated sigh when there’s a knock at the door.

“Every fucking time I swear…”

Tommy goes to answer the door, Nat and Nikki breaking out into giggles.

“Sorry love, I got a little carried away.”

Nikki kisses over the love bite he’s left on Nat’s hip and she just smiles, kissing his nose and pulling the covers up when Tommy comes back with Doc & Tom.

“Was wondering where you’d gotten to. Natalie could you excuse us for a minute please?”  
“Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Natalie, Doc.”

Doc rolls his eyes and Nat puts her hand on Tommy’s thigh with a smile.

“It’s okay, Tommy. I need to shower anyway.”

Nat puts on Tommy’s shirt when he offers it to her and gets up, trying to avoid the look she’s getting from Tom. She takes longer in the shower and in the bathroom than she needs to, not wanting to interrupt whatever is happening in the bedroom. Nat does her makeup and then puts her dressing gown on, heading out into the bedroom. Tommy is sitting on the edge of the band and Nat stands between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling when he looks up at her.

“Hi.”  
“Hi yourself. You okay?”  
“Yeah honey. Tom was just being an asshole.”

Tommy wraps his arms around Nat’s waist and rests his head on her breasts.

“Why don’t you go and shower and we can go down and get some breakfast? There’s a cute little café down the street that Sharise and I saw yesterday.”  
“Whatever you want my darling.”

Nat looks down at Tommy and smiles, happily accepting the kiss he presses to her lips.

“Can I please have the key card to Nikki’s room? I’m gonna go and annoy him.”  
“Sure love. Just behave okay?”  
“I’ll try.”

Tommy leans over to his bedside table and hands Nat a key card then gets up to go and shower. Nat gets dressed in a ripped, acid wash blue denim mini skirt and a pale purple halter top, finishing the outfit off with a pair of black, over the knee suede boots. She grabs her jacket and shoves Nikki’s key card in her pocket, then heads down to his room and lets herself in. She leans against the door with a smirk on her face, waiting for him to notice that she’s standing there. Nikki notices Nat’s boots first, and he looks her up and down with a smirk. Nat bites her lip and smiles, walking over to Nikki and his beckons her over with a crooked finger.

“Hey Trouble.”  
“Trouble? Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nikki. I’m sweet and innocent.”  
“Sweet and innocent huh? I guess you don’t want any of this then…”

Nikki laughs as Nat’s eyes light up when he gestures towards the lines on the table. Nat smiles and bites her lip, straddling Nikki’s lap, putting her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

“You are far too sweet to me, Sixx. What are you trying to get out of me hm?”  
“Absolutely nothing, kitten. I don’t know what it is about you, Nat, but me and Tommy, we just have this need to make you happy.”

Nat looks down blushing but Nikki picks her chin up and kisses her softly, tangling one hand in her hair and resting his other hand on her hip.

“You have fun last night, kitten? You were so fucked out when I came in this morning.”  
“Yeah I did actually. It was nice to be able to enjoy myself, then the coke and the alcohol and a really good fuck meant I slept really well. Speaking of coke……”  
“Help yourself. I’m gonna go shower. Behave while I’m gone hm?”

Nikki rolls his eyes at Nat as he gets up, stroking her cheek gently before heading into the shower.   
By the time Nikki is done in the shower and gotten dressed Nat has helped herself to four lines of cocaine, and has lined up 4 for Nikki as well.

“Thank you, love, but you can have them. I got something better.”

Nat watches as Nikki pulls out a syringe and shoots himself up and she kneels in front of him, taking both of his hands once the needle is clear.

“Nikki, you’re an adult, and can do whatever you want with your life. But…baby…heroin is dangerous. Please…please be careful. I’ve been around working girls long enough to see what it does to people.”  
“Don’t worry yourself too much my dear, I have it all under control.”

Nikki smiles at Nat and kisses her, standing and taking her with him as he does.

“Perfect timing. Come on, let’s head downstairs shall we?”

Tommy takes Nat’s hand and spins her around, leaning down to kiss her and then leading them both to the elevator. Doc, Tom and the others are all waiting for them when they get downstairs and they head onto the bus, Nat smiling and going to sit next to Sharise once they’re on.

“You ready to rock and roll baby?”  
“You know it.”

Sharise puts her arm around Nat and hands her a drink, the two of them settling in and watching their boys.


	9. Take Me To The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory about Nat, and Nikki finally gets some action.

Nat smiled, opening her eyes as the smell of coffee invaded her nose. Sharise was waving the paper cup in her face and chuckled, handing the young woman the coffee.

“Tommy keep you up late last night did he?”

She asks with a smile and Nat just shrugs, hiding her face in her coffee and trying to hide the pinkness in her cheeks.

“A little bit, it’s kinda Nikki’s fault too. Wandered into our room at about 3am and bitched at Tommy until he got up so I was in the middle and Nikki could spoon me.”  
“You are allowed to tell Nikki no, you know that right sweetie? I’m not saying that you’re not smart or anything, but I know that you are scared. If you decide that you don’t want to be dragged into the middle of any Terror Twin related drama, Vince and Mick, they’ll look after you.”

When Nat finally looks up from her coffee Nikki and Tommy are no longer in the front lounge, but Vince is watching them from the opposite couch. Mick is sitting further up noodling around on an acoustic guitar but Nat can tell from the way he’s sitting that he’s subtly listening in on the conversation. Nat hugs the older woman, clearly taking her by surprise but Sharise hugs her back anyway.

“I appreciate your concern, but honestly Sharise I got this. I’m gonna make Nikki work for it as much as I made Tommy work for it. I don’t mind being in the middle of the two of them, as long as they’re happy for me to be there. Like I told V yesterday, me and Tommy, we’re not like, together _together_ you know?”  
“Just be careful, okay?”  
“I promise.”

Nat kisses Sharise on the cheek and then heads to the back lounge, plopping down on the couch and kissing Nikki on the cheek. Nikki tucks himself under Nat’s arm, making soft noises in her ear when she starts playing with his hair.

“Who’s Tyler?”  
“What?”

Nat stops playing with his hair at his question and Nikki looks up to pout at her until she keeps going, settling back in.

“You talk in your sleep, kitten.”  
“Tyler was the orphanage therapy puppy where I grew up. He was this little French bulldog with a bad eye and liked to lick everyone. A lot of the kids had issues with him so he basically spent all of his time with me.”  
“That makes sense. You were calling his name and trying to find out where he was. Thought it might have been an ex-boyfriend or something.”

All Nikki gets in response is nervous laughter and he sits up, kissing Nat’s forehead and cupping her chin so she’s looking at him.

“What’s so funny?”  
“I uh, I’ve never really had a boyfriend is all. I grew up in the orphanage until I was 16, then bounced between brothels and clubs until you guys found me.”  
“How old are you now?”  
“I’ll be 23 next month. I think anyway.”

Nikki looks confused and Nat shrugs.

“Orphanages are shit at keeping records. They lost my birth certificate so the matron just sort of guessed when my birthday was, she thinks she could have been a year or two off.”  
“Honey I’m so sorry. Growing up like that…it can’t have been easy. My Dad took off when I was a baby, and my Mom was a pathetic excuse for a parent but at least she was in my life, and at least I had my grandparents. But having nobody and being raised in an orphanage…”  
“I had Tyler. He slept on my bed most nights, and when some of the older kids came after me Tyler protected me. Did his fair share of hand and leg biting on my behalf, and I did too.”

Nat sticks her tongue out at Nikki when he rolls his eyes at her, smiling softly and leaning into his hand when he cups her jaw.

“Mmm, you should let me blow you.”  
“I mean, if you’re offering.”

Nikki tracks the motion of Nat’s tongue as she wets her lips, smirking at him as she sits cross-legged on the floor in front of him. Nat’s hands are shaking a little when she reaches up to undo Nikki’s jeans, but she he looks down at her she’s got her tongue in the corner of her mouth in concentration. Nat takes her time in undoing Nikki’s jeans, running her pointer finger down his cock as she unzips him and bites her lip as she feels him get hard from her touch.

“You’re such a little tease, Natalie.”  
“Me?”

Nat points to herself and runs her finger down the centre of her chest and down, between her breasts over her stomach before repeating the pattern up and down a few times.

“I’m sweet and innocent, Sir.”

As soon as ‘Sir’ comes out of Nat’s mouth it flips a switch in Nikki and Nat smiles, knowing exactly what she was doing with the word.

“You sure this is how you want to play this?”

Nikki rests his hand around Nat’s throat and she nods, shifting into the touch.

“Need to hear you, Nat.”

He whispers in her ear, biting her earlobe and smiling against Nat’s throat as she shivers.

“Yes. Please Sir.”  
“Mm, good girl. Now, on your knees and put your hands behind your back.”

Nat is quick to do as she’s told and shifts onto her knees, clasping her hands behind her back and sitting up straighter. She keeps her eyes down and rolls her shoulders back, pushing her chest out a little and smiling to herself.

“Now, you’re gonna keep your hands behind your back for me, aren’t you?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“It gets to much and you need a minute I want you to put your left hand on your shoulder alright?”

Nikki pulls back and smiles at the nod he gets from Nat, caressing her hair gently before curling his hand into a fist and pulling her head back. He shoves at his pants with his free other, stroking his cock, pulling a little harder on Nat’s hair when she tries to get her mouth on him.

“Didn’t say you could start sucking yet, kitten. Open your mouth and don’t move.”

Nat pouts but Nikki just raises an eyebrow, pulling harder on her hair again until she obediently opens her mouth.

“There you go, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Nat licks her lips and smiles a little at the praise. She whimpers a little but doesn’t move as Nikki starts jerking his cock, his knuckles bumping against Nat’s bottom lip. Nikki smirks when Nat starts to make frustrated little noises through her nose, pulling her closer until the head of his cock is in her mouth.

“Do you want to suck my dick, baby? Or do you want me to fuck that pretty face?”

Nikki flexes a little and smiles down at Nat because she doesn’t close her mouth, just closes her eyes and whimpers around his dick.

“Think I’m just gonna fuck your face. Keep your hands when they are or you get punished.”

Nat obediently wraps her lips around Nikki’s cock and starts sucking, breathing through her nose and letting the slow, rhythmic pace let her drift into the floaty place in her head. He doesn’t go too hard, just grips tightly onto Nat’s hair and pulls her back and forth. Nikki watches Nat as he fucks her face, unable to take his eyes off her.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Nikki has to bite the inside of his cheek not to come when Nat opens her eyes, her eyelashes looking even longer and darker from the way wetness pools on them from gagging.

“You look so beautiful like this like this, Nat. You’d let me do anything to you wouldn’t you?”

Nat doesn’t respond and Nikki smiles, brushing his knuckles across Nat’s cheek. He looks up and makes eye contact with Tommy, smiling softly and beckoning him over. Tommy comes in and stands behind Nat, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Isn’t she beautiful like this, Tommy?”  
“So pretty. She doing a good job sucking you, Sixx?”  
“Such a…fuck…such a good job. Taking it so good for me with her pretty mouth.”

Nat whimpers around Nikki’s cock as the boys talk about her like she’s not there, trying to press back into Tommy’s hands on her shoulders.

“Sit up straight, baby girl, and spread your legs a little more.”

Tommy pushes his knee into Nat’s back to get her to sit up a little straighter and she chokes when it forces Nikki further into her mouth. She’s not trying to pull away though so Nikki keeps up the pace and the intensity, dropping his other hand to pet Nat’s face.

“You don’t have to handle her so gently, Nikki. She can take it.”  
“I know she can, kinda enjoying it this way though. You wanna fuck her, T.”  
“Nah, I’m enjoying watching. Tomorrow night at the hotel though, that’s where we have the real fun. Fuck.”

Nikki looks down at Nat who seems to be pouting around his cock at him, clearly unimpressed that the hand he has on her cheek has stilled.

“Oh I’m sorry, kitten, was I not paying enough attention to you? You’re fucking mouth, you’re so good. Gonna make me come.”

Nat moans around him and Nikki’s done for, pulling her roughly onto his cock once, twice, and a third time before coming and swearing when she swallows. He slumps back onto the couch when he’s done and Nat tucks him neatly back into his jeans, standing up and turning to kiss Tommy.

“So Nikki gets to feel your mouth and I don’t?”

Tommy pouts and Nat just rolls her eyes, getting her hands in his hair and kissing him to shut him up.

“Mm you’ll get your chance, Tommy. I’ll suck you off before you go on stage. M’gonna go make coffee and talk to Sharise. You want?”  
“Nah, it’s alright sugar I’m good. Behave yeah?”

Nat just rolls her eyes and kisses Tommy again, heading towards the front lounge and yelping in surprise when Tommy slaps her ass. He just feigns innocence and goes to sit with Nikki, chuckling with the bassist curls into his side.

“I’d almost forgotten how snuggly you get after you’ve had your dick sucked.”  
“Fuck you, you love it when I’m snuggly.”  
“Never said I didn’t, Nik. Rest now, sweet bassist, while you’re all come happy.”

Nikki just scowls at Tommy and tucks himself into his drummers side, smiling softly to himself.


	10. The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this is short, and SO SORRY it's taken my so long. I sort of had a little bit of nervous breakdown and I'm now in the middle of assignment season. I will have more for you on the weekend! <3

Nat followed Tommy into the shower when he got off stage, shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard. She got her hand in his hair so she could control the kiss, wrapping her other hand around his dick. Tommy sighs against her mouth and relaxes against the wall, wrapping one of his arms around her waist for balance and resting his hand on her bare ass.

“The way you were on stage, fuck Tommy, get me so fuckin’ hot and desperate for you.”

She bites his earlobe, then his neck, working her way down his chest and stomach as she drops to her knees.

“Jesus, Nat.”

Tommy gets his hands in Nat’s hair and bites his lip, watching as she starts to blow him. The water beads on Nat’s eyelashes, making them look longer and darker.

“You look so fucking good on your knees, Nat, and your mouth……Jesus Christ……”

He loses the ability to speak as Nat swallows him down so slowly it makes his balls ache and he has to try so hard not to just fuck her face. Not that she’s giving him that option with how close she is, pressed up tight against him so her breasts are pressed against his thighs. She only took her pants and boots off he finally notices, her halter top looking darker as it gets wetter and clings to her in all the right ways.

“Been waiting to do this all night, thinking about getting my mouth on you……thought I was gonna be standing in a puddle.”  
“You’ve got such a dirty fuckin’ mouth, baby.”

Nat just hums around his dick and Tommy swears, his grip in her hair tightening. Nat wraps her hand around what doesn’t fit in her mouth, twisting her wrist on the upstroke and running her tongue along the vein hard. When Tommy is reduced to whimpers instead of actual words Nat can tell that he’s close and she looks up at him through her eyelashes and taking him deep.

“Fuck…Nat…Gonna……”

Tommy comes with a strangled moan, collapsing against the wall as he slips free from her mouth. Nat sits back on her heals to catch her breath, biting her lip and looking up at Tommy and giving him bedroom eyes.

“Come here…”

Tommy can’t look at Nat dripping wet and on her knees and not kiss her. He helps her to her feet and picks her up, spinning them around and shoving her against the wall.

“If you hadn’t just sucked my brain out of my dick, I’d fuck you so hard right now.”  
“Wait until we get back to the hotel, then me, you and Nikki can really party.”  
“Fuck…are you trying to kill me, Natalie?”

Nat just giggles and sighs softly as Tommy puts her down, keeping hold of her hand and taking her back out into the green room.

“I missed out on seeing Nat on her knees again didn’t I?”

Nikki pouts and Nat just giggles, pressing herself up against him and kissing him dirtily, all teeth and tongue and grinding her hips against his.

“You, Me & Tommy should leave. Now.”

Nat drops her hands to Nikki’s hips and runs her thumbs across his hip bones, biting his lip and ignoring the stares she’s getting from Vince, Axl and Steven.

“You should also take your shirt off so I can put it on so Axl stops staring at my ass.”

Nikki growls a little and takes his shirt off, handing it to Nat and standing in front of her as she puts it on.

“Thank you. Let’s go. Now please.”

Nikki tangles their hands together and heads out of the green room, grabbing Tommy by the collar of his shirt as they go. Tommy leaves Nat and Nikki making out by the door of the venue while he calls for a car to take them back to the hotel, leaning over to tangle a hand in Nikki’s hair so he can pull them apart and kiss the bass player. Nikki sighs softly against his mouth, Tommy working out why when he looks down and see’s that Nat has her hand down the bassists pants. They pull apart just as the car pulls up, the three of them climbing in quickly. Nat ends up in Nikki’s lap for the journey, they two of them heavily making out.

“So pretty you two.”  
“Kiss him, baby. Before he gets jealous.”

Nat pouts at Nikki for a second before giggling, crawling into Tommy’s lap and kissing him. Nikki shifts sideways so he can watch, taking Nat’s hands and holding them loosely behind her back.

“There we go, that’s better. Pretty little girls like Natalie need to be controlled, right Tommy?”  
“When you’re right, Sixx, you’re right.”  
“I’m well aware. Bite her would you Tommy?”

Tommy does as he’s told, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Nat whimpers and looks desperately at Nikki and he just smirks, cupping her cheek and running his thumb across her lips. His eyes darken from more than just the 10 pounds of eyeliner he’s wearing when Nat wraps her lips around his thumb, biting softly and whimpering.

“Jesus, Natalie.”  
“She should really come with a warning sign. Something like ‘Beware-She Bites’.”

Nat lets go of Nikki’s thumb and giggles.

“To be fair, you two started with the whole biting thing. I’m merely returning the favour.”  
“She’s not wrong. I need your attention for a second Nat.”

Tommy strokes Nat’s cheek with the back of his hand, softly grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“When we get to the hotel I’m going to give you the key to our room and you’re going to go up and get yourself ready. I want you on your knees when me and Nikki come up, after we’ve gone to get some supplies from his room okay?”  
“Do you want me naked, Sir?”  
“I’m gonna leave that choice up to you.”

He kisses her nose and Nat pouts until he properly kisses her. Nat spends the rest of the car ride curled up between them, her hand in Tommy’s lap, and kissing and biting Nikki’s neck. Tommy hands her the key card to their room when they get back to the hotel and she heads up, having a little bit longer to get ready as there’s fans outside the hotel. She heads up and gets changed into one of the outfits she bought when she was out with Sharise – a checked school girl mini skirt the only just covers her ass, a white, button down shirt crop top, and a tie in the same patter as the skirt, big fake glasses, and white, over the knee socks then kneels by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay and coping in their isolation. COVID-19 is real and we mustn't take unnecessary risks. Please be careful and take care of yourselves! I hope you're able to escape into the world of sex, drugs, rock'n'roll and the age of excess!


End file.
